Through Innocent Eyes 2
by Rend
Summary: [Post DoC] It's Skye's 1st birthday and the gang's all gathered, too bad all Skye wants to do is sleep.[OneShot, CloudxTifa]


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, any of it's characters and references.

Note: I was not high when I came up with fic, nor was I on drugs, this just came to me, I've been spending time looking after children, and I decided to do a sequel to Through Innocent Eyes.

Through Innocent Eyes 2

It's too bright, I can't sleep, I really want to go back to sleep. I try closing my eyes tighter, but it's uncomfortable so I begin squirming around, I try blocking my eyes with hands hoping it works, but it doesn't matter anymore, I feel someone lift me up from my crib.

"What's the matter Skye?" I hear mommy's voice say.

I open my eyes to see she had taken me up from my crib. Why? I'm still sleepy; I want to go back to my bed. So I start squirming and pointing my arms to my bed that I'm going away from.

"Come on, sleepy-head, no need to act like that, today's you're one-year old, you don't want to miss your 1st birthday by sleeping though it, do you?" Mommy says to me.

What's a birthday? Haven't heard that before. Despite my protests mommy still carries me downstairs. I wonder where daddy is? He's usually with mommy most of the time, but since I awoke I haven't seen him. Mommy puts me down on the ground, I've learnt to walk on two feet, just like daddy. I see my brother and sister at the table eating. I run as fast as my legs can carry me, I reach the chair next to my big brother, but I can't seem to get up, I try to jump up to it but I still can't reach it.

"Here," Mommy says picking me up and placing on to another seat. It's much higher that the ones Denzel and Marlene are sitting on, but now I can see them. Then I realize they have already finished eating and are leaving the table. I can't talk like them yet, but I can make some noises, so that's what I do and I squirm and move my hands about for them to come back.

"Denzel, I think Skye want's you to stay," Mommy says. I turn to look at her, she's not at the table but behind another really long table. I realize she was always looking at me.

"But Tifa, we have to go help Cloud get ready for this evening, everyone's coming," Denzel says.

I look at him. Everyone's coming? Oh he must mean uncle Vincent and the others. Hmm uncle Vincent sure been coming here a lot recently and keeping me company, but he doesn't talk a lot, or likes to play with me and Denzel.

"Has he eaten yet?" I hear a voice say.

I recognize it. It's uncle Vincent. I turn to see him standing by mommy.

"No he just got up, I about to feed him," Mommy says as she takes out something from the fridge.

Oh noes, not that again, I hate that food, gimme something else. I don't care how hard she tries this time, mommy ain't gonna get it, in my mouth. I'm not gonna fall for that trick again.

"Hey, I see you're awake," I quickly snap my head around to see Daddy coming in the door.

Yay, Daddy's here, I try to run towards him but I'm stuck in my seat so I put my hands out towards him instead and move around, hoping for him to pick me up. And he does, yay. He then turns to Denzel and Marlene.

"Don't the both of youhave to work on the surprise later?" He asks them.

I see them shake their head and run off. Then daddy turns to mommy and uncle.

"You're here early Vincent," Daddy says.

"Please Vincent's here so much now, he might as well move in," Mommy says.

"I think the place is a little crowded already," Uncle Vincent replies.

"Is Skye here," I hear someone say my same so I look over daddy's shoulder to see my new sister Shelke entering the room.

"Oh hey Shelke, aren't you gonna help Denzel and Marlene with the decorations?" Daddy asks.

"Cloud don't say that, in front of Skye, you'll spoil the surprise," Mommy says to daddy.

"Tifa's right Cloud, Skye can pick up all sorts of things now," Uncle Vincent says to Daddy.

I see Shelke come stand next to daddy.

"Can I hold him?" I assume she's referring to me.

I see daddy nod and my sister and hand me over to her. She's smaller than daddy, so I have to squirm around before I get comfortable.

"The resemblance to Cloud is uncanny," Shelke says.

They both look at mommy and daddy, I turn to look at them also, only to find that they're kissing…again…don't they ever get tired of that? I can seen Uncle Vincent and my new sister turn away quickly. Almost immediately I see mommy and daddy pull away.

"I have to go help Denzel and Marlene," Mommy says looking at me, "Why don't you two see if you can get Skye to eat his food."

She kisses me on my forehead before she leaves the room. Daddy then takes me from Shelke and puts me back in my seat. He then places a small container with my 'food' in front me. I immediately close my lips and turn my face away.

"I don't think he's gonna eat that," I hear my older sister tell my daddy and uncle Vincent.

She's right, there's no way that's going in my mouth, it tastes worse than that teddy-bear uncle Reeve gave me.

"Don't worry, watch I'll get him to eat," Uncle Vincent says.

He takes a spoon and puts it into the container, the container is as big as the spoon, and a little bit of the green stuff I'm supposed to eat comes out on the spoon. I move my head away again.

"Skye, here comes the train," Uncle Vincent says.

"That's rather pathetic, you know," Shelke says.

Uncle Vincent moves the spoon around I look at it and raise my hands at it, he brings it closer to me, but I immediately move my head away.

"Come on Skye, it's tastes really good," Daddy says.

"Your dad's right," Uncle Vincent says.

Daddy is standing next to uncle Vincent. Uncle Vincent once again moves his hand around like a train.

"Open up Skye," Daddy says opening his mouth, trying to show me what to do.

Uncle Vincent then takes the spoon and puts it inside daddy's mouth. I look at daddy surprised. He instantly closes his mouth. He makes a funny face.

"Smile and swallow Cloud, Skye's watching," Uncle Vincent says.

Daddy looks like he's struggling with something in his throat. Is it the food? I knew it!? That food is no good, now daddy's gonna get sick…If only I could have warned them to throw it away. Daddy then jumps up and runs towards the sink.

"Well that was a bust, Shelke, would you mind getting Tifa, seems we're unsuccessful at getting Skye to eat," Uncle Vincent says.

--------------------

Finally I can go back to sleep now. Mommy and Daddy put me in my play pen with all my toys, I've already tasted most of them, some like uncle Reeve's teddy –bear don't taste so good, but some I can put back into my mouth. Like thing other teddy daddy bought me. I put it in my mouth.

"Skye Strife! You take that out of your mouth this instant!" I hear mommy yell at me, I drop it instantly and hold it up to her. She lifts me out of my pen. I don't know why but today they moved my play zone to our bedroom, I don't know why, but it's all good with me, I just want to go back to sleep with something in my mouth.

"Honestly, I don't know why you keep putting things in your mouth," Mommy says holding my in front of her. I put my teddy between us and hold it in front of her.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Mommy asks smiling, I can't help but giggle at mommy, "Okay then see how you like this."

She rests me on the bed and starts tickling me, I can't stop laughing, I'm really happy now that's mommy playing with me. She lifts up my shirt and blows on my tummy. I laugh louder, she ten goes back to tickling my sides.

"You know sometimes I think everyone spoils you to much," Mommy says.

"Are you two having fun?" Daddy asks as he comes into the room with mommy.

Mommy immediately stands up holding my in her arms.

"Cloud, how are the preparations?" She asks.

"Barret, Red, Cid and Reeve just arrived…all that's left is," Daddy didn't finish.

"Yuffie," Mommy says for daddy.

Hey I know all those people, they're mommy and daddy's friends. Wonder what they're all doing here.

"You know what she'll ask when she get's here," Mommy says.

"This time it won't be us she's facing," Daddy replies.

"I almost feel sorry for her," Mommy says.

"Here Skye, it's a little early, but I got this for you," He says handing me something.

I take it from him. I recognize it. It's just like daddy's motorbike except much, much smaller. I open my mouth in a circle. It looks exactly the same like it, so I do the first thing that comes to my mind, I put it in my mouth to taste it. Hmm doesn't taste too bad.

"Skye take that out of your mouth," Mommy says. I immediately respond doing as she says. She puts me down on the bed. I start running the motorbike on the bed playing with it.

"Cloud what were you thinking?" Mommy asks daddy.

"Don't worry I have another gift for him," Daddy replies.

"Not that, I hope you're not planning on letting him ride Fenrir with you?" Mommy asks.

"Well he's one now and Denzel already…" I didn't hear daddy's voce finish but I'm to busy playing with my new toy running it back and forth on the bed.

"Denzel's eleven, you're not putting Skye on that till he's older and that's final Strife," Mommy finishes and goes to pick me up. But she stops halfway letting me play a little longer.

"I'm sorry Teef, I'm didn't mean to upset you," Daddy says hugging mommy from behind.

Mommy turns to face him, "It's alright Cloud," I hear her reply.

I look up and I see them kissing…again. At this point I don't bother, let them kiss as much as they want, I'll just play with my motorbike for now. Hmm I wonder if daddy will let me play with his. He did get me a smaller one, maybe now I can play with the big Fenrir now.

Daddy has left now and mommy is changing my clothes. I can't see what she puts on me, but then she rests me on her and daddy's bed, then brings a mirror for me to see myself in.

"There honey, what do you think?" She asks me.

I don't like it, why can't I dress how daddy dresses. I have on to much colours on me. I start making noise and I hit the mirror.

"What's wrong sweetie, that looks great on you," mommy says.

I try to shake my head, "You know, you're too much like your father," She says.

She changes my clothes again, this time after looking at me, I like what I see, and I'm dressed just like her and daddy. I open my mouth and make some noise, I raise my hands to her and hope she will lift me up. I see her smiling down at me. She lifts me up, holding me close and looks at me.

"You know what, you're exactly like your father," Mommy says then kisses my cheek. I laugh, "Come one we have to get downstairs, everyone's waiting for you my little one."

Mommy leaves the room carrying my, I'm looking up at mommy at the ceiling, mommy's really pretty, I look around, we're going down the stairs now. She says everyone's waiting. I wonder where daddy is. She opened the door to the living room.

"SURPRISE!" I hear a lot of people shout together.

I look around, I see everyone, Uncle Red, Uncle Barret, Aunt Yuffie all looking at me, they're looking excited or something

"Hey how come he ain't surprised?" Aunty Yuffie asks.

"Cause he's only one, I told you having a surprise birthday party was a bad idea," Uncle Red says.

I look around at the room, wow it has more colours that when mommy dressed me earlier. Mommy carries me and puts me down at a big table. Hey I wonder what those colourful floating circles are? There are plenty of them all over the room. Before I notice it my bother puts a small hat on my head. It's pointed at the top and a string that connects below my chin. He has on one to as does my sister.

"Those are balloons Skye,' Denzel says.

He I see he has a string and one of those floating circles, are those things balloons, I want one. But first, I don't like this hat, it's making me feel uncomfortable, but since my brother and sister has one, guess I'll keep my one on. I look to see daddy and mommy standing beside me.

"Skye look at the table," Mommy says.

I look at the table, there I see the biggest cake I've ever seen, it's bigger than me even. Wow it's big. I want some cake, I stretch out my hands towards the cake. I start making some noise. I want cake, I want cake.

"Can he even eat cake?" Hey that's uncle Red's voice.

Yeah, his stomach has had a year to develop and it can take in small amounts of solids, we tried giving him some cake last week, and he ate it up," Daddy says.

Suddenly everyone starts making these strange noises, hey they're singing, I look around, Uncle Barret, Uncle Vincent, Uncle Red, they're all singing. I can't make out the words though, but they quickly finish up singing, thank goodness I thought my ears were going to go boom.

"Well sky now you have to blow out the candle," Mommy says.

I look at the cake, there's one candle on it facing me, but it's higher than me. I try to get up but mommy lifts me up and I look at the candle. Now what am I supposed to do?

"Now Skye, blow out the candle," Mommy says.

Yeah, but how do I do that?

"Like this," Mommy says.

I see mommy take a deep breath then breath out really strong. I'm still looking at her, why did she just do that?

"Skye do what mommy just did," Daddy says.

Alright I can do that, I take a deep breath, then release it up at mommy. Somehow everyone starts laughing. Why are they laughing? Did I do something wrong?

"Skye, you're supposed to do that on the candle," Mommy tells me.

Oh alright. I can do that. I take a deep breath and release.

"Congratulations Skye, now you have to stick the cake," Mommy says, "Marlene."

Hey what's going on now? This sure is a lot of work, I feel tired I want to go to sleep, but I want some cake first. My sister hands me something, hey I know what this is, I learnt it last week, it's a fork, grown ups use this to eat with.

"Come on Skye, we have to stick the cake together," Marlene says.

What I have to do something with a girl, now way, I put the fork down and fold my arms, no way.

"Tifa," Marlene says turning to mommy.

"I guess he doesn't like girls yet," Mommy says, she leans over close to me, "Then do you want to stick the cake with mommy."

Alright I can do that, mommy's not like other girls. I take up the fork. I watch as mommy makes a small cut with her fork and give a small piece of cake to me. Is that all the cake I can get I want more, I open my mouth take all the cake.

"Alright my turn," Mommy says.

I try to do what mommy did, she has to hold my hand, but she holds it softly. I put the cake in mommy's mouth. Hey I see some bright flashes. I notice some earlier but now I really see more.

"Alright time for presents," Aunt Yuffie says.

I wonder, what's a present?

"Hey Skye, guess what I got for you?" Aunt Yuffie says and put's a big box in front of me.

Suddenly Uncle Vincent steps in front.

"I'll have to look at that first," Uncle Vincent says.

"What, Vincent why?" Yuffie asks?

"Knowing you it would be some ninja item that could be harmful to him," Uncle Vincent says, "I'll have to inspect all items before they are presented. Oh and by the way, before you ask, Cloud and tifa, the answer's no."

"What, I haven't asked anything yet?" Aunt Yuffie's immediately counters.

"Yeah, but we all know you will eventually and the only way he's going to Wutai is over my cold dead body." Uncle Vincent replies.

I look back at mommy and daddy, daddy has his hand around her waist, he looks as if he want's to kiss her again. They both look at each other and smile at uncle Vincent's last statement.

------------------

Wow, that was a busy day, I got lots of presents. Mommy and Daddy weren't too happy about what uncle Barret and Uncle Reeve got me. They both got me giant chickens, they call Chocobos. Hey and I got to eat more cake. Mommy's holding me once more and rocking me, she's sitting in a chair next to my crib. She was telling me a story earlier, but I forgot what it was about.

I'm so tired, I close my eyes.

"Goodnight Skye," mommy says I feel her kiss my head.

I open my eyes, Daddy walks in.

"I've put Marlene and Denzel to sleep, Shelke's already asleep too" He says then looks at me, "You're still not asleep yet, eh?"

"He's about to fall asleep," Mommy says.

She's right, I can barely keep my eyes open.

"Alright then, goodnight, my little one," I can hear daddy say before he kisses my forehead where mommy kissed me earlier. Then I fall asleep.

----

Cloud and Tifa placed their son into his crib and then a blanket over him. Tifa turned to go back to her bed. But Cloud stopped her by gently holding her wrist.

"Tifa, are you alright?" Cloud asks.

She turns and smiles at him, "Of course."

Cloud turns his face to the sleeping Skye, resting ever so innocently and peacefully, "So you don't regret him?"

Tifa looked at Cloud surprised, "Never!" she stated.

Cloud smiled he brough her into his arms and kissed her, Tifa relaxed against him,"I love you, you know." she said closing her eyes and folding into him

"I know, how about we make another one?" Cloud askes still smiling.

-Fin.

* * *

Well there that's over with. That was way to fluffy for my tastes, but hey it just came to me so I put it up. As you can guess it's a sequel fic, that's similar to this one. I have no idea what motivates to write them, I was thinking of adding another story in the series, but this time with Cloud and Tifa's other kid, I was thinking of making it a girl, and the Pov, I was torn between either Skye's or the new kid, well I'll have to spend more time around kids before I can even get into the mood to write another fic like this. Hope you enjoyed it. If you did or didn't how about some feedback

Rend


End file.
